closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Deluxe Digital Studios
1st Logo (October 22, 2002-January 18, 2005 (Universal); (April 15, 2003-April 5, 2005 (MGM); November 2, 2004-May 17, 2005 (20th Century Fox) deluxedigitalstudios02.JPG deluxedigitalstudiosstill.JPG|Still version Logo: On a black/white gradient BG, a red globe zooms out while rotating. Then, it becomes solid as the word "deluxe" fades on it (forming the Deluxe Corporation logo). "digital" flies out from the circle letter-by-letter, as the texts "design", "compression", "authoring", and "production services", in white, appear under "STUDIOS", which appears letter-by-letter under "ital". The Deluxe logo then flashes, and "A DIVISION OF DELUXE GLOBAL MEDIA SERVICES LLC" fades in. Variants: *A still version without the text "production services" exists. *There is also a widescreen version, which can be seen on Fox releases and the MGM releases of Saved!, Soul Plane, and Get Shorty. FX/SFX: The globe moving, and the letters appearing. None for the still version. Music/Sounds: A synth drone is heard all throughout the logo. When the letters appear, several whooshes and beeps are heard, and a boom (most likely a boom from a drum) is heard at the end. None for the still version. Availability: Fairly common. *Seen at the end of Universal DVDs from the era, starting with E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial: 20th Anniversary Edition and ending with Friday Night Lights. Some other titles include the first two Bourne movies, The Cat in the Hat, Johnny English, Santa vs. the Snowman, the U.S. DVD of Hulk (2003), Back to the Future: The Complete Trilogy, the first two seasons of Monk, Bruce Almighty, Peter Pan (2003), About a Boy, Red Dragon, Seabiscuit, Van Helsing (and its direct-to-video prequel The London Assignment), and the Problem Child "Tantrum Pack", among others. *It was also seen at the end of Fox DVDs from late 2004-early-to-mid 2005, such as DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story, Fat Albert, Alien vs. Predator, Flight of the Phoenix (2004), Napoleon Dynamite, I, Robot, Elektra, The Sandlot 2, The Clearing, First Daughter, The Simpsons Christmas 2, Paparazzi, Class Action, Sideways, Kinsey, and What the Bleep Do We Know!?. *On MGM releases, this can be seen on The Ride Back!, Saved!, Sleepover, A Chorus Line, Evelyn, Soul Plane, Barbershop 2: Back in Business, the Collector's Edition of Get Shorty, and the 2005 DVDs of The Graduate and Raging Bull, and on Artisan Entertainment and Lionsgate releases, it appears on Glengarry Glen Ross, Saw, The Running Man, and the first three Rambo movies. (All of these are rare cases, as most Artisan/Lionsgate releases have no authoring logo.) *The still version can be seen on various late 2002-October 2003 Universal DVDs like The Money Pit, Babe, Duel: Collector's Edition, Sneakers: Collector's Edition, Sixteen Candles, The Breakfast Club, Weird Science (which, alongside the previous two, was made available in the High School Reunion Collection box set), the 2003 re-releases of The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island, and The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock, the UK DVD of Hulk (2003), Empire, Blue Crush, Midnight Run, National Lampoon's Animal House: Double Secret Probation Edition, Monty Python's The Meaning of Life, and Jaws: The Revenge. 2nd Logo (January 25, 2005-August 29; October 17, 2006; 2007 (Universal), August 9, 2005-August 29, 2006 (20th Century Fox) Deluxedigitalstudios05.jpg Deluxedigitalstudios05ws.jpg Nickname: "The Grid" Logo: An iris-in effect brings forth a red/black background with a grid and scrolling 1/0 binary codes. The Deluxe Digital Studios logo from before flies faintly over the background. Then, a transparent square flashes in, where the Deluxe circle zooms out and "digital" and "studios" slide in. The texts "DESIGN", "COMPRESSION", and "AUTHORING" appear above the square, fading in word-by-word and the text slowly spacing out, before it stops at "PRODUCTION SERVICES". The codes and text continue to move as the logo fades out. Variants: *On early Universal DVDs with this logo, it is in a crimson red color, and below reads "A DIVISION OF DELUXE LABORATORIES" with red glow. This variant also made a surprise appearance on the 2006 DVD of Brokeback Mountain. *A widescreen variant exists. This appears on the "Sexist, Egotistical, Lying, Hypocritical Bigot Edition" DVD of 9 to 5 and the widescreen side of Aquamarine (the fullscreen side has the standard version). FX/SFX: The binary text scrolling, the flash, and the (changing) text fading. Music/Sounds: A blowing sound, then a loud whoosh sound when the square flashes, and a laser zap when the above texts appear. Availability: Quite rare, because this was only used for a year. *It's seen at the end of 2005-06 Universal DVDs such as October Sky: Special Edition (the first Universal title to have it), Ray, Meet the Fockers, Kicking and Screaming, The Interpreter, The Producers, Nanny McPhee, Apollo 13: 2-Disc Anniversary Edition, Assault on Precinct 13 (2005), The 40-Year-Old Virgin, Jaws: 30th Anniversary Edition, Prime, The Jerk (retained on a 2007 reprint), Munich, King Kong (2005), White Noise, The Office: Season One, and Jarhead. *It was also used on Fox DVDs from the era such as Robots, Because of Winn-Dixie, Ice Age: Super Cool Edition, Aquamarine, The Simpsons: The Complete Sixth Season, the Collector's Editions of The Fly (1986) and The Fly II, Goosebumps DVDs, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Fever Pitch, Fantastic Four (2005), and What the Bleep Did We Know: Down the Rabbit Hole. *The last DVDs to use this logo were Inside Man, Bring It On: All or Nothing, The Wizard (1989), House, M.D.: Season Two (all from Universal), Just My Luck, and The Sentinel (both from Fox), although it made a surprise appearance on the 2006 DVD of American Dreamz, the disc master for which was most likely produced before the next logo's debut. It also made appearances on the Lionsgate release of The Barbie Diaries and the New Line Cinema release of Take the Lead. Like before, other Lionsgate DVD releases have it absent. This might've also appeared on the earliest HD DVD releases from Universal such as Serenity (one of the first HD DVD releases in the United States). 3rd Logo (September 5, 2006-March 2016 (Universal), September 5, 2006-October 6, 2009 (20th Century Fox/MGM), (April 8, 2008-May 29, 2012 (Summit Entertainment) Logo: On a white background, the Deluxe Digital Studios logo sketches itself in a tilted position. As the logo tilts itself to the center, its normal colors begin painting in. The Deluxe circle becomes CGI as the text on it shoots out letter-by-letter. To the tune of the logo music, all of the logo then fully renders in CGI as the background becomes a blue/greenish metal flooring. The logo's shadow moves from right to left. Variants: *A fullscreen version exists. Here, the logo starts at the left side and when it tilts, the camera pans until it's centered. *On HD DVD and Blu-ray releases, it cuts to black instead of fading out. FX/SFX: Very good CGI, blending both CGI & 2D animation to astonishing results. Music/Sounds: A piano theme that builds up to a majestic climax. Availability: Very common. *It's seen at the end of 2006-16 Universal DVDs, HD DVDs, and Blu-rays, such as United 93 (on which it first appeared), Heroes: Season One, Because I Said So, Evan Almighty, The Break-Up, Coraline, Man of the Year, Curious George, The Secret of My Success (included in the Michael J. Fox Comedy Favorites Collection, but only that disc has the logo), The Bourne Ultimatum, Mr. Bean's Holiday, Johnny English Reborn, the 2011 Blu-rays of Billy Madison and Uncle Buck, The Grey, The Incredible Hulk, Tower Heist, Ride Along, Hop, the first two Despicable Me movies, and Minions. *It was also used at the end of some Fox DVDs, and most Blu-rays from 2006-09 (some BDs from 2007-09 instead have the Panasonic Blu-ray Disc Authoring and Video Compression logo) like How I Met Your Mother: The Complete First Season, Night at the Museum, X-Men: The Last Stand, X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Miracle on 34th Street (1947), The Omen (2006), The Simpsons Movie, and Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who!. It also shows up on Fox-distributed MGM titles like Valkyrie, Igor, Eight Men Out: 20th Anniversary Edition, and Quantum of Solace, and Summit Entertainment titles from 2008-12 like the first four Twilight movies, and Red. It doesn't appear on the original release of Barbie and the 12 Dancing Princesses, but subsequent Barbie titles from this timeframe do have it. Some of the last releases to use this were Steve Jobs and The Danish Girl. 4th Logo (March 15, 2016-) Logo: On a white background, 3 red swirls fly into the screen as a bright red light moves in to the center of the screen. The swirls form the Deluxe circle from the previous logos, however "deluxe" is in a different font. There are still some swirls in the circle. FX/SFX: The swirls, and the light. Music/Sounds: A long whoosh accompanied by twinkling sounds. Availability: Current. *The logo first appeared on Sisters. It can be seen on most new releases such as Krampus, Ride Along 2, Race, The Huntsman: Winter's War, Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping, Almost Christmas, A Dog's Purpose, The Secret Life of Pets, Sing, and Despicable Me 3, as well as Blu-ray reissues of catalog titles such as Smokey and the Bandit and Howard the Duck. *Some releases, like Warcraft, Ratchet & Clank, A Monster Calls, Phantom Thread, and Kubo and the Two Strings, have it absent, as those were most likely authored by another company. 5th Logo (2017-) Logo: On a white background, a red circle zooms out, which later turns into a globe, and back into the circle with the word "deluxe" in the same font as the previous logo. FX/SFX: The circle zooming out, and the turning of the circle. Music/Sounds: A calming three-note string tune, along with some shining. Availability: Current. Known to appear on UK 4K Ultra HD Blu-rays from Universal, such as The Purge, Sing, and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Category:Technology Category:Video Technologies Category:Deluxe Digital Studios Category:United States Category:2002 Category:20th Century Fox